


Promise.

by skeletonsinthecloset



Category: Mad Father (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Just to be safe, Kinda, Survivor Guilt, aya doesn't follow in her father's footsteps, but she isnt the viola from that game, i guess??, i had to name all these damn zombies, the eyeless girl is named viola as a reference to the witch's house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonsinthecloset/pseuds/skeletonsinthecloset
Summary: The corpses of her father's victims disappeared along with the curse.But they never truly left her.
Kudos: 30





	Promise.

**Author's Note:**

> smh what is with my brain and only letting me write at 6 in the morning. anyways, this is the first fic i've written in a while where i don't vehemently hate any of it, so yay me.

It had been almost a decade since the Drevis mansion burned down, taking the curse along with it.

Aya Drevis had since grown into a young woman, and a kindly doctor, operating a free clinic in the middle of the woods. 

It had been almost a decade since Aya had truly seen her father's numerous victims. 

But to her, she saw them every day.

-

The first thing Aya saw when she awoke that morning was Clara sorting through her laundry, little Collina clinging to her skirts. She bid them good morning and let Clara hand her some freshly cleaned clothes, giving Collina a little pat on the head before she turned away to change.

When she turned back around, they were gone. 

She sighed quietly, opened the door, and exited her bedroom.

-

She walked into the dining room to see Hans and Martha sitting at the table. 

"Good morning." Hans grunted, turning his body so his sideways head could properly face her. Martha chuckled silently, and simply waved at Aya, who returned the gesture along with a mumbled "good morning" of her own. 

She chatted idly with them while she prepared breakfast. Well, all the actual speaking was from her and Hans, but Martha was good enough at communicating without words that they understood what she was trying to get across anyways. 

Of course, once she was finished eating and stood to return her plate to the kitchen, her friends had vanished.

-

After breakfast, she decided to get some air. The moment she stepped outside, she felt a small smile spread across her cheeks.

"Betcha I can nab that apple right there on that high branch."

"You don't know how to climb trees."

"Well I can bloody learn, now can't I?"

Ines and Joey were standing in front of the tall apple tree in the yard, bickering, while Viola watched worriedly from a short distance. Aya just sat back and watched them for a bit. They were so childish.

_Of course they're childish, they were only children, after all._

Aya felt the nostalgic grin fade from her face. Past tense. _Were._ Ines, Joey, Viola, Clara and Collina, Hans and Martha. They were all dead. Long, long dead.

Her father had slaughtered them all. Vagrants with no friends or family. No one to miss them if they disappeared. 

Aya was the only one left to remember them as they were. Not as subjects.

But as a mother and child.

A trio of street children.

A somber but kind young woman.

A gentle and polite young man. 

Clara and Collina.

Ines, Joey, and Viola.

Martha.

Hans.

They were all long dead, but they lived on in her memory. That was the promise she made with him, the mysterious blonde boy from the mansion. The only one she never saw again. 

As long as she was around, they would never disappear. Even if that meant they would continue to haunt her for the rest of her life, she found that she didn't really mind that at all. Sure, Maria might give her some odd looks from time to time when she was caught "talking to herself," but that wasn't much of an issue. She'd gladly spend the rest of eternity with her father's subjects.

With her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> it's really hard to make zombies that are in the game for like 5 minutes tops stay "in character" yknow. im trying over here. also don't ask how aya knows their names just assume she asked maria or smth idc


End file.
